Lost and Found
by Theta Sigma
Summary: a Hermione tale, where she discovers how she feels about a certain someone from an unlikely source.
1. The Letter

This is my first fan-fic. It's a Hermione story, set between books 4 and 5.  
i hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sat in the Weasley garden, entranced by the lovely weather. Around him, Ron and Ginny were chasing gnomes, which were blowing raspberries at them.  
  
He sipped at his cool drink, looking across at Hermione, who had her nose buried in a book as usual. He was glad that he was invited to stay with Ron and his family until the new term started.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at him, Harry blushed furiously.  
  
'Anything wrong, Harry?', she asked She had certainly changed since they last saw each other at the end of their fourth year. Her hair was now a mass of long, flowing curls, a chestnut brown colour, her eyes brown with gold flecks. She had become a very beautiful girl.  
  
Since the unexpected kiss from Hermione on Platform 9 3/4, she was in his thoughts more.   
  
'Harry!' She shut her book hard, which made him realise that he was staring at her. and she had the serious look on her face, which meant trouble.  
  
He was about to stutter his apologies, when Mrs Weasley appeared at the back door.  
  
'Hermione dear, a letter has arrived for you.'  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, who looked at her with puzzlement, then she got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
Ron and Ginny ran up, out of breath from running after the gnomes.  
  
'What's wrong with her?', Ron asked, slumping onto the lounger beside Harry.  
  
'I've no idea Ron', Harry shrugged. Ginny sat on the grass next to him.  
  
  
Hermione entered the kitchen and saw their family owl sitting on the table preening itself. Mrs Weasley handed her the letter, she recognised her mother's handwriting on the back of the envelope.  
  
We got this through the letterbox this morning, it was posted last week. I thought it would be urgent, so I sent it to you by owl. By the way, how are the Weasleys?  
How is Harry?   
  
P.S. don't forget to feed the owl, he gets upset if you don't give him a little treat.  
  
  
Hermione opened the envelope and started to read. She surprised Mrs Weasley by rushing out of the kitchen without a word. Mrs Weasley could see tears in her eyes.  
  
It was dinner-time, the whole table was groaning with the weight of a full scale roast chicken dinner with all the trimmings. Everybody was serving themselves, but there was a notable absentee.  
  
'Molly, is Hermione coming down?', Mr Weasley asked before biting into a piping hot roast potato.  
  
'No, she hasn't come down since she started reading the letter', Mrs Weasley said, with a worried look, 'I've never seen her looking so upset before.'  
  
Mrs Weasley put a plate of the dinner on a tray, along with a large bowl of trifle.   
  
'Harry, would you take this up to her please? I'll be most grateful, I don't want her to get hungry.'  
  
Harry took the tray up to Ginny's room, where most of the time she and Hermione could be heard giggling late into the night. Instead he heard crying.  
  
He put the tray on the floor, then knocked on the door, 'Hermione, are you alright?' It's Harry, i've brought up some dinner for you.'  
  
The sobbing subsided, he heard frantic movement, then the door opened slowly.  
  
Hermione stood in the doorway, looking very upset. Harry picked up the tray.  
  
'Room Service', Harry said with a nervous smile and placed the tray onto the table by the door, 'Hermoine, we are all worried downstairs, why don't you come down?'  
  
'I don't feel very well, Harry, but thank you for the dinner', she looked at him and smiled weakly, 'Could you give this letter to Mr Weasley for me? It's very private.'  
  
She handed him an envelope, then closed the door.  
  
Harry just stood there, wondering what was wrong. Then he felt a rumble in his stomach, a large bowl of trifle was waiting for him. He shrugged and went back downstairs.  
  
He entered the dining room, Mrs Weasley was looking at him.  
  
'Well?', she asked  
  
'she says that she is not feeling well, and she asked me to give you this Mr Weasley', Harry handed him the letter.  
  
Harry grabbed a bowl and piled it high with trifle, He then dived in with his spoon.  
  
Mr Weasley opened the letter from Hermione, and started to read it. He was aware after a while that the rest of the table were looking at him, curious to know what Hermione had written.  
  
'I'll be in my study', he coughed, then got up from his chair and left.  
  
  
End of the first chapter, please review! 


	2. The Visit

Harry yawned widely, squinting at the early morning sun streaming throught the bedroom window.  
  
In the bed next to him, Ron was still fast asleep, snoring loudly. Hedwig was asleep on the end of his bed, so was Pig, Ron's owl.  
  
Harry put on his glasses, and looked at the clock, it was 6am.  
  
He knew why he couldn't sleep however, Hermione's letter bothered him, he had never seen her that upset.  
  
He had wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be fine that previous evening.  
  
He lay there, the thoughts tumbling through his mind, could it have been a letter from Viktor Krum?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Ron waking up.  
  
'Morning Harry', Ron yawned, stretching himself, 'what's the matter, still worried about Hermione?'  
  
'Yes, I am', Harry's face was grim.  
  
'Oh, she'll be fine', Ron got out of bed, and padded to the bathroom, ' we've seen her looking upset loads of times.'  
  
'Not as upset as last night', Harry punched his pillows hard, waking up the owls, ' if Krum has hurt her, i'll...'  
  
'I'll help you', Ron shouted from the bathroom.  
  
  
They went down to breakfast. Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George were there.  
  
'Mrs Weasley, is Hermione ok?', Harry asked.  
  
Mrs Weasley handed Harry and Ron a plate each of breakfast.  
  
'She had to go home, a family problem, Mr Weasley has taken her. She still looked upset.'  
  
  
They all ate in silence.  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger got out of the black cab in front of the hospital, and paid the driver.  
  
She looked up at the imposing looking building and shuddered.  
  
She looked at the letter again.  
  
  
'Right Hermione, it's now or never', she composed herself then walked in throught the main entrance.  
  
  
She'd been in a muggle hospital a few times when she was younger, so she was prepared.  
  
  
She went to the Reception desk. A nurse looked up as she approached.  
  
  
'May i help you', the Nurse asked.  
  
  
'Yes, I'm looking for the private room for Stewart Anderson', Hermione said, 'He sent for me, i'm an old friend.'  
  
'Certainly, a porter will show you up', the Nurse guestured to a white uniformed porter.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione arrived at room 62, she knocked on the door, a nurse opened the door.  
  
  
'Miss Granger?, come in, Mr Anderson has been asking for you.'  
  
  
  
She moved closer to the bed and saw a sunken figure, connected to loads of machines.  
  
  
'Stewart?', she whispered.  
  
  
A weak voice croaked her name, 'I'm glad you came, i missed you'.  
  
  
Hermione smiled, 'I haven't seen you since the last day of primary school'.  
  
  
She got a chair and sat down next to the bed, taking his hand tenderly.  
  
  
She looked at Stewart's face, he was still a good looking boy. She remembered that all the girls at the Muggle school had a crush on him.  
But he looked so ill.  
  
  
'I'm sorry i didn't get here sooner, but I'm at boarding school, so i didn't get your letter until yesterday', she fought back tears.  
  
  
'So, what have you been up to?', Stewart wheezed, 'I do remember that you used to help me with my homework'.  
  
Hermione smiled, 'I do the same at my current school'.  
  
  
'You were a great friend to me Hermione, especially after Mum died', he squeezed her hand, 'thank you.'  
  
  
'What happened to you, Stew?, you were our top football player, so fit and active', Hermione looked at him remembering how he used to look, tall forr his age, unruly black hair, and piercing blue eyes, very handsome, a bit like Harry.  
  
She blushed at the thought.  
  
  
Stewart looked at her, ' What's wrong?'  
  
  
She looked at him, 'Oh nothing, I was just thinking about a boy at my school, he reminded me of you.'  
  
  
'Really?'  
  
  
Hermione desperately changed the subject, ' How did you get so ill?'  
  
Stewart swallowed and started to speak, his voice full of emotion, 'I started playing for the Arsenal junior team, I did so well. I was tipped to play for the senior squad when I was older.'  
  
  
Hermione leaned in closer, her eyes betraying her emotions.  
  
  
Stewart continued, 'Then two years ago, I got pains. I was sent for lots of tests, and was diagnosed with incurable bowel cancer. My career was finished. My body has slowly deteriated, so much so I've ended up in here.  
  
  
Hermione started to cry softly, burying her head into the bedclothes.  
  
  
'Hermione, don't cry please, it isn't your fault', Stewart's voice cracked with emotion, 'you coming to see me has made me feel better and prepared me for the end, whenever that is.  
  
The Nurse opened the door.  
  
'Visiting time is over, Stewart, time for your friend to go.'  
  
  
Hermione got up and dried her eyes, then leaned forward and kissed Stewart on the cheek.  
  
  
'I'll be back to see you tomorrow, ok?', Hermione smiled weakly., then she left the room.  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2, please r/r  
  
p.s. football=soccer for any American readers. 


	3. Confessions

Sorry for the delay to this chapter, but I've got a new job, which means a very early start. Thank you though to the people who have reviewed this tale, i hope you like this chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione arrived at the Hospital in plenty of time the next day, and went straight to room 62. She knocked on the door, a nurse opened it.  
  
'I'm Hermione, i was here yesterday', she looked past the nurse to see a girl sitting with Stewart.  
  
  
Stewart saw her in the doorway, and guestured for Hermione to enter, this she did very nervously.  
  
  
The girl looked up, and Hermione was astonished to see a near mirror image looking back at her.  
  
  
'Lucy, this is my old school friend, Hermione Granger, I asked her to come and visit', Stewart croaked.  
  
  
Lucy stepped over and shook Hermione's hand, 'Nice to meet you at last, Stewart has told me so much about you', she had a light Scouse accent.  
  
  
Hermoine couldn't help but warm to her.  
  
  
Lucy leaned down and kissed Stewart on the forehead, 'I'll see you tomorrow love', she looked up, 'nice to have met you Hermione'.  
  
  
She walked out of the room, Stewart gazing at her.  
  
  
Hermione sat down next to the bed, taking Stewarts hand.   
  
  
'She is a lovely girl', she was still surprised at their similarities to each other, ' how long have you known her?'  
  
  
Stewart turned to look at her, Hermione could see the glow of happiness in his face, 'We met on our first day at Junior School, been together ever since.  
  
  
Hermione looked at him with tears in his eyes.  
  
  
He reached up and touched her cheek, 'Don't cry Hermione'.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, Harry was pacing about in the lounge. Ron was there, eating sweets.  
  
  
  
Ron looked up at him, 'Harry, what's wrong?'  
  
  
'I'm worried about her Ron, we've heard nothing for two days', Harry said.  
  
  
Ron chuckled, 'It must be serious, you haven't talked about Hermione this much', Harry looked at him, 'I've seen the way you look at her, little stolen glances, blushing when she smiles at you, it must be love!"  
  
  
He laughed teasingly, as Harry grabbed a cushion and preceded to thump him with it. Ron grabbed another cushion and they had a mock duel around the lounge.  
  
  
After a while, they lay on the floor, laughing and trying to catch their breath.  
  
  
'Seriously though Ron, I miss her and I 'm worried', Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose, 'when is your Dad back from work?'  
  
  
Ron shrugged, 'Shouldn't be too long.'  
  
  
A few minutes later, they heard the front door opening.  
  
  
It was Mr Weasley.  
  
  
'Molly, Kids, I'm home', he called.  
  
  
Harry went out into the hall, 'Mr Weasley, can I ask you something in private please.'  
  
  
Mr Weasley looked very surprised, but he opened the door to the study.  
  
  
'Certainly Harry', he said.  
  
  
They entered the study, Mr Weasley gestured to a chair. Harry sat in it, looking very nervous.  
  
  
'What's the matter Harry?', Mr Weasley asked, 'Is it to do with Hermione?'  
  
  
Harry nodded, 'I'm very worried about her and....', he blushed furiously  
  
  
Mr Weasley looked at him sadly, 'You really care about her, don't you?'  
  
  
Harry looked up, his face crumpled in thoughful repose, 'It's more than caring'.  
  
  
Harry straightened up and looked Mr Weasley in the eye, ' I love her, more than anything in the world.'  
  
  
Mr Weasley sat in his chair, listening to Harry, whose emotions were evident in his voice.  
  
  
'Please take me to her', Harry pleaded, tears welling in his eyes, 'I want to be there for her'.  
  
  
Mr Weasley got up from his chair, and walked over to the study door, 'Alright Harry, I'll take you, I'll go and tell Molly where we are going'.  
He opened the door, paused and turned to face Harry.  
  
'You need to understand why Hermione did what she did, read this letter', Mr Weasley handed Harry a crumpled, tear-stained envelope, then left, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hermione finished wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled weakly, 'I'm sorry about that, whatever must you think of me?'  
  
Stewart fixed her with a look that she recognised from another boy , 'I think that you are a lovely girl who cares about others far too much, a girl who should care about herself more.'  
  
  
Hermione blushed for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
  
Stewart noticed the blush and quickly decided to change the subject, ' So, where do you go to school now, Hermione?'  
  
  
Hermione paused, she expected this question to rear it's head, she took a deep breath.  
  
'I go to a private school called Hogwarts', she held her breath.  
  
  
'What are you studying?', Stewart asked, looking interested.  
  
  
'I'm studying to be a witch', Hermione said, trying to keep her face as deadpan as possible. She waited for the laugh and snort of derision from Stewart, but he lay there, looking thoughtful.  
  
  
'Interesting', he said, 'tell me more.'  
  
  
Hermione let out the breath she was holding. She smiled, feeling very relieved and relaxed, 'We have a wonderful headmaster by the name of Albus Dumbledore. I'm a member of Gryffindor House.......'  
  
  
Stewart lay back and listened to her, he could see that she was happy, which made him happy.  
  
  
'I've got two best friends at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter', Hermione paused. Stewart saw her eyes light up when she said Harry's name. She pulled a photograph from her bag, it had herself, Ron and Harry waving at the camera, she passed it to Stewart, pointing Ron out to him first.  
  
  
'Ron is mad on Quidditch, that is a game played on broomsticks, he eats too many sweets, he never does his homework , we argue all the time, but he is a very good friend', Hermione said.  
  
  
Stewart raised his eyebrows, 'And Harry?'  
  
  
Harry is the Seeker in the house Quidditch team, he is kind, sweet, funny, very handsome', she paused again, 'and I love him'.  
  
  
Hermione stopped speaking, she was embarrassed at what she had just said, then she saw Stewart looking at her with a cheeky grin on his face. She blushed in indignation.  
  
'Yes, I love Harry James Potter', she said in a defiant tone. She heard Stewart sniggering, she gave him one of her withering looks.  
  
  
'What are you sniggering about?, she asked.  
  
  
'Hermione Granger, I've never seen you like this before. Harry James Potter is a lucky person, I hope he feels the same way otherwise I'll come back to haunt him', he looked at her, his face set in a more serious fashion, 'I want to tell you something, something I should have told you at school.'  
  
  
Hermione looked worried.  
  
  
'No, no it's nothing horrible', Stewart said shaking his head, 'Don't you think its ironic that we should fall for people that look like us?, Hermione nodded, ' Now I could pass for Harry from a distance, and you could do the same for Lucy', he paused. swallowing before continuing.  
  
  
'I had a massive crush on you at Junior School, Hermione', he said, gazing into her eyes, 'Ever since that day when you helped me out with my maths homework.'  
  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to snigger loudly, 'You, the most popular boy at school, had a crush on a toothy, frizzy haired bookworm?'  
  
  
'Yes, I did', Stewart said, looking hurt.  
  
  
'Well, I had a crush on you as well', Hermione said, and she started to laugh loudly.  
  
  
She noticed that Stewart's eyes were closed, she picked up her bag, leant over to kiss him goodnight. She could sense that something was wrong, a long tone emitted from the heart monitor, he was flatlining.  
  
  
'NO, NO, PLEASE, STEWART, NOOOO!', she screamed as the recussitation team ran in. A nurse took her out of the room, Hermione was hysterical.  
  
  
'Hermione, Stewart will be fine, they'll do everything for him, the nurse tried to comfort her.  
  
  
'PLEASE, DON'T LET HIM DIE, PLEASE!', Hermione was screaming, breaking free of the nurse. She ran down the corridor blindly, tears streaming down her face, only to run into something hard. a pair of arms wrapped round her waist.  
  
  
'LET ME GO!', Hermione wailed, she started to hit the person's chest.  
  
  
'Hermione, it's me, Harry, I won't leave you now', she melted into hysterical sobs at his voice, 'why didn't you tell me?'  
  
  
'Miss Granger', it was the nurse, 'I'm sorry'.  
  
  
'Stewart, NO, NO!', Hermione screamed and fainted into Harry's arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
At the Burrow, the next morning, Harry was lying next to Hermione. The Weasley's Doctor had visited and given Hermione a sleeping draft, but before she had drifted off to sleep, Hermione had asked Harry to stay with her.  
  
  
Harry looked at the sleeping Hermione, she looked peaceful and beautiful, her chest rising and falling softly with her quiet breathing. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, which was pale from the lack of sleep. He saw her eyes moving beneath the lids, she was having a dream or nightmare, her delicate eyelashes fluttering.  
  
He smiled, thinking about the various times that they had been together alone, he had never thought that he would be lying next to her, in love with this girl.  
  
  
He felt Hermione thrash about, then she sat bolt upright, a look of fear on her face.  
  
  
'HARRY!', She screamed, her breath coming in short gasps, sweat on her brow.  
  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her, 'It's ok, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.  
  
  
'Oh Harry, I've had a horrible nightmare!', she started crying, ' I was in Stewart's room, his heart monitor electrocuted him, there was lots of smoke, when the smoke cleared, you were in the bed, not moving.'  
  
  
'But I'm not am I?', Harry said, pulliing Hermione closer to him, 'Why didn't you tell me, I had to put Mr Weasley to a lot of trouble to get him to tell me where you were.'  
  
I'm sorry, Harry', Harry got up to go, 'Don't leave me!'  
  
  
She looked at him with a pleading gaze, 'Stewart told me some things about myself that I had forgotten when I entered the Magical world. I told him everything, about Hogwarts, about me studying Witchcraft. I expected him to laugh at me, but he didn't. He understood everything, he even thought that you were the right person for me.'  
  
  
Harry sat down on the bed next to her, 'Listen Hermione, we were all worried about you, especially me, these last few days have shown me how much I love you.'  
  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry, her face breaking into a wide smile for the first time in days, ' You love me?'  
  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips, 'I've loved you for a long time.'  
  
  
Hermione through her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him back, ' I love you Harry Potter.'  
  
  
She drew away, 'I hoped this would happen to us,'  
  
  
She moved closer for another kiss, when Ron burst in.  
  
  
'Dinner time!', Ron shouted.  
  
  
'We'll be down in a few minutes', Hermione and Harry chorused, as Ron left the room.  
  
  
Hermione drew Harry closer again, 'Now where were we?', as she kissed him again. 


End file.
